Winter comforting
by Apocalypsey
Summary: On another day of the cold weather, Bertholdt and Reiner warm up with each other. (Don't worry, this one isn't retarded).


The two men sat on the frigid wooden floor of their lodge, cups of (earlier made) hot chocolate in hands that kept them warm. Out the window was only a view of the majority of the houses/lodges/cabins that were set on the lower ground –rather than the hill-lodges that were quite bigger - and the oncoming night sky. The sky was somewhat of a dark gray, perhaps navy, with the barely-seeable outline of stars. The last on the sun lowered behind their house, out of sight as it rotated. Their house consisted of the three that stayed there, Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie. Annie had been in her room, dully & blankly staring at her phone screen as she scrolled downward. For the last hour everyone had felt an overwhelming tiredness and relaxation and well, did nothing. The fire in the fireplace was calming consuming the burnt wood, spreading warmth around the atmosphere. There hadn't been much talking for the while they had stared at the window, Bertholdt occasionally tugging on his red-green plaid long pajama pants, and Reiner lying back and setting his head against the back of the sofa. As Bertholdt took another sip of the heated beverage, he felt pressure on his legs and hastily looked down. Reiner set his head onto the other's thigh, closing his head and relaxing. Bertholdt gave out a slight smile and gradually began to brush the right side of Reiner's face, warming his cheeks and patting his short blonde hair as he went along through the pattern. As time passed slowly but seeming ever-so quickly, Reiner moved his head and positioned himself to look up at Bertholdt. The taller boy's cheek flustered confusingly as they turned pink. Reiner lifted his hand and caressed Bertholdt's boiling cheeks, getting a darker shade of pink as he did so. He shifted his hand to pull the taller boy's face down to his, and glanced into his green eyes before placing his soon-to-be-warm(ed) lips onto the other. The kiss was long and out of love rather than lust or sexual frustration. As they parted, Reiner still kept a hold of the back of Berthold's head, and kept it set there as the two let out huffs of well-needed breath. Their breath mingled in the small capacity around them, slowly escaping as Reiner and Bertholdt's foreheads were still connected. As the breathing reduced, they pushed in for another long and deep kiss. As it continued, they had moved around to a more comfortable position. Berholdt supported Reiner's back as he lifted him off and set him on the ground, Bertholdt topping him as his elbows sat beside Reiner's head.

Bertholdt had noticed the touch of Reiner trying to unbutton his (own/Reiner's) collar shirt, and Bertholdt helping. When Reiner's chest was revealed, the taller boy began to make his way down his neck, giving small kisses and nips as he did so. Reiner let out low moans as Bertholdt ran his hand down and around his muscular chest, still making his way around his neck. Bertholdt put it to a halt and sat up, pulling off his shirt and setting it to the side of them, lowering himself and being pulled into a short tongue-filled kiss. Reiner lifted up Bertholdt, rubbing his hands down as he faced the start line of those plaid pants. Reiner took a second to look up before removing the pants, a small grin appeared as he watched Bertholdt's nervous face, then made his way to them off.

A petite moan came from Bertholdt as he felt the wetness of tongue invade his groin that was growing. He eagerly looked down at Reiner as he hovered over his lower body, licking the sides leisurely before setting the tip in his mouth, earning a moan from Bertholdt as he set his head back to the pleasure. Soon Reiner's speed increased, bobbing his head up and down, he felt Bertholdt's pre-cum drip and licked it up before lifting himself off and refusing to let Bertholdt reach his climax so soon. Reiner sat up above Bertholdt, as they both cooperated to remove Reiner's pants. Before Reiner was going to sit upon Bertholdt's thang-a-lang, he kissed the neck of Bertholdt, trying to not get rough from his sexual frustration but giving in and leaving a few bruises. Bertholdt let his hands run down Reiner's muscular back, gripping the man's ass and grinning at him.

It wasn't long before Reiner adjusted himself as he lowered himself onto Bertholdt, moaning out as he pushed Bertholdt inside of him. The two let out moans before Reiner set his hands on Bertholdt's shoulder and began to move up and down, the 2 panted heavily as the speed increased. Bertholdt's hand continued to stay at Reiner's ass, tightening his grip when he held his climax in. Reiner buried his head in Bertholdt's neck, his hair tickling Bertholdt slightly. Reiner slowed down gradually, letting their hearts slow down to a regular beat. Reiner looked down at the other's face, caressing his cheeks and leaning in as their lips met once again. Bertholdt rubbed his way to the back of Reiner's head and neck, feeling his hair as their tongues mixed. Reiner set himself backwards, and Bertholdt's hands helped him to a soft land as he toppled him on the ground. Their soon-to-climax groins rubbed each other and their gentle kiss continued, occasionally parting for a breath and re-connecting the line of saliva that connecting their mouths. They rubbed their boners more and more, until Bertholdt had broken the kiss to let out a loud moan as the white fluid dripped out of him. He looked down at Reiner, and kept watching as he pulled on his boner, getting a surprised moan out of Reiner as he continued until he made him cum as well. As their sticky results lay on their chests (mostly Reiner since he was bottom), which was soon wiped off. An overwhelming tiredness arisen in them, and Bertholdt carried sleepily Reiner to their bedroom, still naked. Bertholdt set him on the bed, and jumped in himself, pulling their large fluffy blanket over. Bertholdt yawned once move and felt Reiner's hand hug around him, Bertholdt smiled at the shadow of him (their lights are off) and shifted to his side. Reiner had fallen asleep in the taller boy's chest, and Bertholdt spent his last moments before falling asleep patting his hair.


End file.
